


They're callin' for your head and they're callin' for your name

by lantaniel (rosysea), rosysea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Lawyer Percy Weasley, being all dramatic and stuff, follow your dreams, i'm so proud of this kid, look at him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/pseuds/lantaniel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/pseuds/rosysea
Summary: The Ruse is done for.Harry is alone.not
Comments: 39
Kudos: 159
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 1





	They're callin' for your head and they're callin' for your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lar_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_a/gifts).



> When everyone you thought you knew  
> Deserts your fight, I'll go with you  
> -My Blood (Twenty One Pilots)  
> Come on, don't tell me that's not the perfect post-ruse-reveal song
> 
> So I wanted this to be like at least 200% more dramatic but what even is time  
> I hope my super duper animations skillz compensate for the....uh....brevity of this. I mean, if this was a fic it would have, what, 100 words maybe???? lol  
> Anyway, enjoy

_It's over. It's all over. After so many years, I was...._

_I was careless._

"The Wizengamot hereby finds the defendant..."

"HOLD IT."

_Oh, Harry... Have you learned nothing by now?_

"And you are?"

"Percy Ignatius Weasley. I'm Miss Potter's attorney."

_People care about you._


End file.
